


Nebulae

by Kate_The_Linguist_55



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Gen, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55
Summary: An alternative universe version of Sleepless Domain where the characters are in space instead of being magical girls. Also some of the characters from Madoka Magica are here because I like that series.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The spaceport was run-down and dusty, and the canteen’s food selection was sorely lacking in options. As she nibbled on the unidentified fried food she’d been served, Tessa had to take a moment to remind herself that this sort of remote backwater colony was exactly where she needed to be right now.

It all started with that stupid argument. She’d had a fight with Sally and Sylvia – she couldn’t even remember why anymore – and then the next morning they were gone. The police went ahead and jumped to the conclusion that she’d murdered them, so she figured that, if they were going to be that unreasonable, she’d best get away and lay low for a while. And in any case, they didn’t _know_ they were dead. She couldn’t bear to consider that possibility, not after their last meeting had been so acrimonious.

Of course, she couldn’t mope around a spaceport forever either: she’d need to plan her next move soon. The end goal was clearing her name, of course, but should she act now, or wait for the heat to die down? Waiting would be safer, of course, but would also leave time for the real culprit (if there even was a culprit) to make their escape, making the truth much harder to find.

Tessa stared at the remnants of her meal. Whatever she decided, it would be best to keep moving and not stay in one place for too long. Perhaps someone at the spaceport was looking to take on crew. She wolfed down the last scraps of greasy canteen food and got up.


	2. Chapter 2

The detectives’ office was in turmoil. They had a high-profile murder case on their hands – one of the victims was a major celebrity – and the prime suspect had already slipped out from under their fingers. Sayaka had only recently been promoted to Detective Inspector and she’d been partnered with the new girl Cassidy, so the pressure was on to get things right: both their future careers were hanging on solving this case.

They would need to find some new leads fast.

“Cassidy, see if you can find anyone the suspect was in contact with before she disappeared.”

The young woman with a bob of orange hair on the desk opposite Sayaka’s quickly got to work on her computer console. She scowled at the screen intently for several minutes while Sayaka paced around the office in agitation, before looking back up with a smile.

“Looks like she contacted an Undine Wells shortly after the murder took place.”

“Good work! You go see what you can get out of her, and I’ll see what other leads I can turn up.

Miss Wells lived in an apartment block in one of the city suburbs. When Cassidy knocked on the door, a rather timid-looking, well-dressed young woman answered.

“Hello, Miss Wells. I’m sorry to disturb you but I’d like to ask you some questions regarding the disappearance of your friend Miss Quinn.”

A worried look flashed over Miss Wells’ face for a moment, before she composed herself and invited Cassidy in.

“Tea? Coffee?” Miss Wells asked as she showed Cassidy into her front room.

“I’m good thanks: hopefully we can wrap this up nice and quick. So, tell me, when was the last time you were in contact with Miss Quinn?”

The worried look flashed over her face again. Suspicious, Cassidy thought.

“She didn’t do it, if that’s why you’re asking.”

“Just answer the question. When did you last contact Miss Quinn?”

Miss Wells just stood there looking confused, angry and upset all at once.

“Can I remind you it is in your interest to cooperate?” said Cassidy.

“I… she phoned me the night before last.”

Got her!

“And what did you talk about?”

“She said people thought she’d done something bad, but she hadn’t, so she was going to be gone for a while.”

Cassidy tried to keep a neutral expression despite the satisfaction of knowing she almost had the information she needed. Miss Wells looked like she couldn’t decide whether to cry or chuck Cassidy out of her home.

“Did she tell you where she would be going?”

“She didn’t, just that she’d be gone.”

Cassidy wasn’t inclined to believe her.

“Remember that if you help a suspect hide from the police, you could be charged yourself.”

Anger seemed to be winning out as Miss Wells raised her voice, “I’m not lying to you. She didn’t tell me anything else.”

Maybe she’d pushed her too far? Either way, Cassidy got the impression she wasn’t getting anything else useful out of Miss Wells today.

“Thank you for your help, Miss Wells. Goodbye for now.”


End file.
